Xiaolin Showdown: My Homey Omi Credits (2004)
Director Dan Riba "Xiaolin Showdown Theme" Written, Produced and Performed by Chris Vrenna Clint Walsh Music by Kevin Manthei Main Title Design Eric Radomski Matt Danner Main Title Animation Azariah Owens Casting & Voice Direction Lisa Schaffer Starring the Voices of Jeff Bennett As Clay Danny Cooksey As Jack Spicer Grey DeLisle As Kimiko Tom Kenny As Rainmundo Wayne Knight As Dojo Maurice LaMarche As Master Fang Susan Silo As Wuya Tara Strong As Omi Also Starring the Voice of Lee Thompson Young As Jermaine Developed for Television by Brandon Sawyer Storyboard Dan Riba Matt Danner Mike Gogan Keo Thongkham Timing Supervisor James Tim Walker Animation Timing Rich Collado Gordon Kent James Tim Walker Character Direction Matt Danner Character Design Shellie Kvilwang Lois M. Lee Prop Design Jonathan Fisher Bruce H. Largent Background Direction John Calmette George W. Stoeks Background Design Lawrwnce Marvit Background Paint John Calmette Production Manager Aaron Simpson Animation Coordinators Wendy Guin Christopher Wu Nguyen Director of Ink & Paint Geno DuBois Color Stylist Artin Aghamalian Mark-Up/Painter Eric Nordberg Animatic Justin Schultz Checking Jan Browning Susan Burke Chuck Gefre Karl Jacobs Chuck Martin Denise M. Mitchell Justin Schultz Vice President of Post Production Tim Iverson Post Production Supervisor Bonnie Buckner Post Production Coordinator Michael Miscio Director of Technical Operations Bradford H. Keatts Film Editor Rob DeSales Assistant Film Editor Myra Owyang Assistant Production Manager to Techinical Operations John Voralik Supervising Online Editor Bradford H. Keatts Online Editor Tony Tedford Supervising Dialogue/ADR Editor Mark A. Keatts Supervising Recording Engineer Edwin O. Collins Recording Facility Warner Bros. Animation Recording Machine Operators Jeff O. Collins Preston Oliver Christopher D. Lozinski Dialogue/ADR Editors Kelly Ann Brody Kerry Iverson Mark Keefer Chuck Smith Sound Reading Carol Iverson Fred Salinas Post Production Audio Services Hacienda Post Sound Supervised & Mixed by Timothy J. Borquez, MPSE, CAS Supervising Sound Effects Editor Tom Syslo Sound Editors Roy Braverman Jeff Hutchins Brian Mars Daisuke Sawa Re-Recording Mixers Eric Freeman Timothy J. Borquez, CAS Animation Services Lotto Animation Supervising Director Sunggo Cho Aniamtion Directors Hongyun Lee Hyunjung Park Layout Artists Jaesung Lee Yongkuk Huh Sangwon Park Key Animation Hongkun Yoon Sunyoung Lee Yunjoo Nam Bongkyun Hong Jungyoon Kang Youngchae Kim Final Checker Hosoon Kim Background Director Yunhee Kim Model Checkers Eunha Kim Jisoo Kang Assistant Animation Changsook Oh Heejung Kim Jinha Kim Kyunghwa Jung Hyunsi Lee Giji Song Soyoung Lee Color Stylist Mihyun Ji Composition Hyoungjun Park Production Staff Miok Kweon Jihyoung Bae Hyunsook Hong Production Administration Tammy Middleton Marci Gray Alyson Ruppel Renee Toporzyek Amy E. Wagner Casting Administrator Liz Carroll Vice President of Music Suzi Cavita Production Accounting Athena Christianakis June Kuwatani Business & Legal Affairs Dan Butler Debi Dean Michael Lalla Bonnie Negrate Peter Steckelman Karina Waters Production Supervision Margaret M. Dean Toshi Hiruma Howard Schwartz Development & Creative Supervision Kim Christianson Megan Casey Christopher Keenan Production Management Andy Lewis Executive Producer Sander Schwartz This Motion Picture is made under the laws of United States of America and other Countries. Any Unauthorized duplication, copying, distribution, exhibition, or use may result in civil or criminal prosecution. IASTE © 2004 Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved County of first publication United States of America Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. Is the author of this film/Motion Picture of Article 15(2) of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. Warner Bros. Animation www.warnerbros.com Category:Kids WB! Category:End Credits Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Cartoon Network